In the prior art, as disclosed in the patent published as CN1673003 and entitled Children Stroller, the stroller frame comprises a front wheel support, a rear wheel support and a push handle, the front wheel support, the rear wheel support and the push handle form a foldable joint, the rear end portion of the front wheel support and the front end portion of the rear wheel support are rotationally connected to each other by a pivot, and the front end portion of the rear wheel support is also rotationally connected to the front end portion of the push handle via another pivot. A first tooth member having a plurality of teeth is fixed to the rear end portion of the front wheel support, a second tooth member having a plurality of teeth is fixed to the front end portion of the push handle, and the first tooth member engages with the second tooth member. When the stroller frame is unfolded or folded, the second tooth member on the push handle may drive the first tooth member on the front wheel support to rotate such that the front wheel support follows the push handle to complete the unfolding or folding.